


Daddies Little Girl

by Rascalisafatcat



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Daddy Charming, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Papa Kristoff, Protective Parents, Teen Emma, Teenage Boys suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rascalisafatcat/pseuds/Rascalisafatcat
Summary: When Emma gets her Heartbroken, her fathers comfort her.





	Daddies Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanoutlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/gifts), [loisselina (LoisSelina)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoisSelina/gifts).



> Hello!!! Thanks to my wives justanoutlaw and loisselina (LoboMarshall) who got me into FrozenRedSnowing. I present to you this little fic I wrote. A couple things! 1. This is set as if Emma broke the curse at 7 and Zelena was the one who casted it and not Regina. 2. Henry is not related to Emma,m but he is still Regina's Son. and Neal goes by Baelfire in this as well. 3. Ella and Thomas had twins instead of just Alexandria. 
> 
> Carry on

Emma didn’t want to be home  _ this _ early on a friday night, but here she was, Walking home at 8:30 on a friday night cause her date with Andrew son of Princess Ella and Prince Thomas and twin sister to one of her friends Alexandria had gone _ horrible _ . At first she was excited cause Andrew had seemed genuinely interested in her as She had been with him. He had asked her out and she had accepted for two reasons.  _ One _ because she liked him and  _ two _ to piss her fathers off. David and Kristoff had a no dating rule until she was thirty while her mothers thought it was adorable and exciting that their daughter had her first date and they had gotten her ready while also getting ready for their girls night. 

 

Which was why Emma didn’t want to be home right now her fathers would both be home with her little brother Neal and she wasn’t ready for the pestering they were going to do. Emma sighs as she walks up the porch of her house and grabs her key, She opens the door and steps inside, once she’s in she closes it and sighs heavily.

 

“Date end early?” Her dad’s voice says breaking the silence of the room and making the teenager yelp in surprise. She turns to see her Dad and Far seated on the couch their arms crossed. 

 

“I really don’t want to talk about my date with you two.” Emma huffs. 

 

“Was it that bad?” Kristoff says raising an eyebrow at her. 

 

“It went fine! Can we drop it?!” Emma yells. 

 

“Keep your voice down your brother is sleeping” David warns. 

 

Emma huffs again causing her fathers to stand up and make their way to her. 

 

“What happened, come on kiddo you can talk to us.” Kristoff says as he leads her to the couch. Emma plops down on the couch and puts her head down, not making eye contact with the two men. 

 

“Princess, What happened?” David says gently. 

 

“He doesn’t like me, All this time I thought he liked me and it just ended up being a lie!” Emma cries out as the tears run down her face. 

 

“Aww baby.” Kristoff says as he sits down on the couch and pulls her into his arms.    
  


“It was just a dare Far! A dare! He was lying about being interested in me! He just did it so I would actually go out with him!” Emma sobs into Kristoff’s shoulder as David sits down and rubs her back. 

 

“I should’ve listened to August and Henry! Even Alex and Bae warned me! God i’m such an Idiot!” Emma says.    
  


“Hey do not call yourself that _ ever, _ you are not idiot. You had no idea He would break your heart like that.” Kristoff says. 

 

“Well _ I _ kinda had a hunch.” David admits earning him a glare from his husband. 

 

“Why does this hurt so much?” Emma says leaning into Kristoff

 

“Well it’s your first heartbreak, The first heartbreak is always the worse. Her Far answers.

 

“If this is what it feels like I don’t  _ ever  _ want to experience it again” Emma says.    
  


“Works for us!” Her dads say together causing their daughter to roll her eyes.

 

“When’s Mom, Mamma and Mor coming home?” Emma says.    
  


“Tired of us already?” David teases.

 

“No it’s just never mind.” Emma mutters.

 

“We’re just messing with you kiddo, they left 30 minutes after you did, let them have fun.” Kristoff says.   
  


Emma nods slowly then sniffs.    
  


“Why don’t you go change into something more comfy while Far and I order some dinner?” David says.    
  


“Granny’s to go?” Emma says.    
  


“Oh you know it.” Kristoff says causing Emma to grin. 

 

The girl runs up stairs and once she’s out of earshot David speaks up. 

 

“I’m going to  _ kill  _ him Kris.” David threatens.    
  


“I will  _ let  _ you kill him as long as I help you kill him Davey.” His husband says as he calls Grannys to place their orders.

 

While he was doing that David calls Ella and Thomas to explain what happened. By the end of the conversation David could hear Thomas yelling for his son. Ella tells David they will take care of it and to give Emma lots of hugs for her.    
  


Kristoff had gone to get their food while David had been on the phone so when David had hung up his husband was walking back through the door. Emma comes down the stairs in her pajamas and freshly showered. 

 

“Neal Is still asleep, I went and checked on him for you.” Emma says to her dads. 

 

“Thanks baby, Grilled Cheese?” Kristoff says holding up one of the bags.   
  


“And fries?” Emma questions.    
  


“You can’t have grilled cheese  _ without  _ fries.” Kristoff replies back, making his daughter break into a grin. 

 

“Hot cocoa?” Emma asks? 

 

“Coming right up Em!” David says going to start the stove.   
  


“And don’t forget the marshmallows this time!” Kristoff calls.    
  


“That was one time! And I said I was sorry!” David calls back and Emma laughs at her dads antics. 

 

Once they have their hot cocoa with cinnamon and Marshmallows the three sit down back on the couch and David pulls up Emma’s favorite movie which was ironically  _ “Frozen” _ much to Kristoff and Anna’s annoyance. David was just glad it wasn’t _ “Snow White”  _ That movie is just way inaccurate and the outfits. Snow would  _ never _ wear that dress in a million years. They ate in silence and watched the movie while Kristoff made the same small comments he always makes whenever they watch it. But at least their outfits were  _ accurate. _ Kristoff and Anna will always give their spouses crap for it and Ruby would sometimes join in. 

  
  


The three watched for awhile eating and drinking their cocoa until eventually they dozed off, Emma leaning her head against Kristoff’s shoulder the latter had his arms protectively wrapped around her, both of them tucked in David’s arms. One of the men’s arms wrapped around both of them and the other one slung against the back of the couch, the baby monitor in one hand. 

  
  


That’s how Snow, Ruby and Anna found them when they got home, all three of them taking dozens of pictures on their phones before Snow took the baby monitor out of her husband’s hand and heading upstairs to check on Neal, Ruby and Anna throwing a blanket around the three and kissing their foreheads, not wanting to wake them up. The two women cleaned up the food and the mugs and turned the movie that was now playing the title screen, Anna chuckling softly before taking the disc out of the DVD player. They dim the lights after they’re done cleaning and head up to go how Neal was doing. And if the next day Kristoff and David disappeared for five hours with their swords in hand and some rope, their wives didn’t question it. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Translations: 
> 
> "Mor" Is Norwegian for Mother  
> "Far" is Norwegian for Father
> 
> I don't know If i'll make more like this. This was just something I wanted to write. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated
> 
> My tumblr is: http://iamnotthrowingawaymyship.tumblr.com/
> 
> Go follow my wives!: 
> 
> http://findingtallahassee.tumblr.com/
> 
> http://loboselinaistrash.tumblr.com/
> 
> Have a lovely day!  
> Till Next time!  
> ~Rascal


End file.
